Alternative ending to Twila: da girl who was in love with a vampire
by HeapsofHorses
Summary: Just me expressing my hatred for Twilight and Twila by killing all the characters :) Enjoy!


**AN: Hey everyone! Well, here it is, my alternative ending to Twila: da girl who was in love with a vampire. Finally… Anyway, read, review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Eric Kripke's (If I did own it, Gabriel and Balthazar would still be alive and Adam would be out of the Cage…)**

**Also, I don't own Twilight, that idiotic story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and (THANK GOD) I don't own Twila. Just playing with it… (No seriously, if I did own it, I'd have killed myself…)**

* * *

**In a motel somewhere along the road**

"Bobby called."

Sam Winchester looked up from his book at these words. "What did he want?" Dean Winchester sat down on the bed before answering: "A nest of vampires in this rainy town called Forks, somewhere in Washington. He asked us to go and check it out." "When are we leaving?" Sam asked. "As soon as possible." Dean answered.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

"Then let's leave at dawn." I said staring at him deeply with my eyes. "We can start a new gothic life."

"Okay." He said.

I could not believe how perfect my life had turned out to be since me and my sister Midnight had decided to lead our lonely life in Washington. Tomorrow me and my beautiful boyfriend Edward Cullen would leave Forks and go to the only safe place for vampires in the whole world, the Black Cavern of Bloody Despair or something like that. It didn't really matter. As long as I was with my Eddy everything would be okay.

* * *

**The motel somewhere along the road**

They had finished packing and planning the route they would be taking to Forks. Luckily they weren't too far away to begin with, so it would at the most be a four hour drive. Sam internally groaned at having to spend four hours with Dean blasting Metallica and not being able to do anything about it.

They got in the car and Dean started driving. And sure enough, Metallica came blasting out of the speakers. Dean noticed Sam's groan and said, a little bit too cheerfully: "Remember the rules, Sammy? Driver picks the music…"

Sam sighed. "And shotgun shuts his cakehole. I know, jerk." Dean's reply came immediately. "Bitch."

* * *

**Forks**

I sighed. Somehow the Cullens had found out about my and Edward's plans to leave Forks. Probably the fault of Alisenz' (or Alison or Alice or Alic, I could never remember their names) future-seeing powers which were of course totally unimportant because I, as a Mary Sue, should always be better. Anyway, they had insisted upon having a party before we left. I was so angry I threw a massive tantrum and then went to my room and slit my wrists. I was wearing my Whore Outfit No. 5, a black, strapless top that ended just below my breasts and so incredibly low-cut you could see my lazy bra through it. Beneath that I was wearing a black miniskirt with purple lace at the bottom, and red fishnets. You're probably wondering why I'm bothering telling you this, but I don't know. It's just something I do, I guess.

* * *

**On the road**

"You know what I don't get?"

"What?" Dean only looked at Sam briefly before turning his attention back to the road. "Well, the killing started only a few months back, but the vampires have been living there for a few years, already. Why only start killing now?"

"I don't know, Sammy. Does it really matter? Fact is, for whatever reason, they started killing anyway, and a lot."

"If you put it like that, I suppose the reason doesn't really matter, no."

When Sam looked out of the car window, he saw they were passing the "Welcome in Forks" sign.

_Now find a motel, grab the stuff, and kill some vampires._

* * *

**Forks**

We had an atheist celebration at the Cullen's house. I was wearing a black leather minidress over a black bra with red skulls on it and black stiletto's. All the Cullens, or at least the ones who were still alive, and Midnight were there, beaming at me. I just glared at them. They were holding me and my Edward here for a few unnecessary hours, and I didn't like that. To cheer me up we decided to go out and drink some blood from the poor people in Forks. But before we could leave suddenly someone kicked in the door!

Two guys came in, one was REALLY tall and the other wasn't that much shorter. Both looked very muscular and handsome. For a few seconds they just stood in the doorway, looking at the decorations. They seemed shocked, but I didn't know why. I didn't have much time to think over it, because suddenly the shorter one seemed to come to his senses and swung something at Esmée, who was standing closest to him. I watched in horror as her head slowly fell off her shoulders.

* * *

**Sam and Dean**

They had found a motel, grabbed the knives, and were now, after stopping a few times to ask for directions, on their way to the "Cullen House", where the vampires apparently lived.

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at the house and walked towards the door. Dean kicked in the door and they started walking in, but as soon as they saw the interior they stopped dead in their tracks. Sam looked at the decorations and the furniture. It seemed as if they had been celebrating, but with all the black everywhere, it looked more like a funeral. Then he looked at the people standing in the middle, and almost gagged. They looked absolutely HORRIBLE in clothes they obviously thought were nice, but just looked made them look like idiots.

Suddenly he heard someone screaming, and when he looked to his left, he saw Dean had shaken off the shock and started beheading. That seemed to shake the other vampires out of their shock as well, because they suddenly started coming at them. _'Well, fuck' _ Sam thought. Then his eyes widened when one of them suddenly changed into a bat and started flying towards him. _'Seriously?' _He thought. _'A BAT?'_ So when the bat came towards him he just rolled his eyes and swung his knife at it, beheading it instantly. Oh, well. If they wanted to make it easy for them… He wasn't complaining.

He saw Dean creep up behind a man who looked very much like a blonde version of Dracula, and was screaming: "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! FOR I AM SATAN!" And then Dean saying: "Dude, PLEASE shut up." before beheading him too.

Sam smiled, before turning towards the next supposed-to-be-a-vampire that came towards him.

* * *

**Twila**

Why did this have to happen now? I knew we should have left immediately, instead of having this stupid party first. On the other hand, I wasn't worried. We were stronger than those humans anyway.

However, that confidence soon did turn into worry, and then anger, as the two stupid HUMANS killed member after member of my family. Eddy was still standing of course, and he had gone into Hulk-mode. I decided to transform as well. That would teach those humans a lesson. After all, who wouldn't be scared of a chick whose greatest accomplishment was tearing down posters with her nails?

But then I saw something that made my non-existent blood run cold. Midnight's head slowly tipped sideways before falling off her shoulders. I screamed and screamed and screamed some more when I realised me and Edward were now the only ones still standing, and then I started running at the human (the shorter one) that had killed my sister.

But then, as if it wasn't enough yet, the taller one suddenly succeeded in beheading my Eddy! "NO! EDWARD! YOU CAN'T DIE! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE CAVE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Suddenly I felt something slide along my neck, and then everything went black…

* * *

**Sam and Dean**

After the last possibly-a-vampire had fallen, they just stood there for a moment.

Dean broke the silence by saying: "Wish all hunts were this easy." Sam smiled: "Yeah, if only."

"Well, let's torch the suckers and hit the road," Dean said.

When they were walking away, Dean couldn't help but say: "What was that one dude screaming about Satan anyway?"

**AN: Well, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)! Please leave a review on your way out and perhaps I'll see you some other time!**


End file.
